


The Best Laid Plans

by RositaLG



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bad First Dates, Bombs, Explosions, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/pseuds/RositaLG
Summary: Jack and Phryne's first date gets sidetracked. Mostly hurt/comfort with some case fic sprinkles and a happily ever after cherry on top.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The muse purged this one on me so I wrote it down and posted it without thinking too much about what it actually is. We'll dedicate it to SuiGeneris221B for her birthday and to Quiltingmom for tolerating my title tantrum. Unless they hate it, then it's all mine and they were just innocent tumblr bystanders.

“Phryne? Phryne, wake up.” Jack coaxed roughly. “Wake up and stay awake, darling.” 

It was dark, but there were lights swirling above her, so many lights. That familiar scent of Jack’s pulled her closer and she put her nose to his chest, but there was something else, something tinging metallic in the air. 

Her eyes fluttered shut again as she fought through the haze to recall what had happened. 

They had been walking up to his house. Jack had reached for the gate and then…

“Eyes open now.” Jack commanded gently and she tried hard to follow. “That’s it. Good. Hello.” He murmured softly as he touched her face.

Jack’s face blurred, refusing to come into focus for her. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop wiggling, but he hoarsely shouted something over her head. She felt it rumble weakly in his chest. He coughed through the inhalation of breath, and she wondered if he had inhaled some of the smoke still smouldering around them.

Jack was propped up against his garden wall, facing out towards the street. He had managed to pull her across his lap, her head tucked securely in his elbow, so her only view was the stars and his face in the moonlight. He was holding her body tightly across his and she wanted desperately to close her eyes but she remembered his command. 

“An ambulance. I hope it’s up... to your...usual standards.” He tried to smile but she heard the shallowness of his breathing and the wheeze in his voice.

“Never rode in the back.” She murmured, realizing quickly that something must be very wrong for him to be trying so hard to keep her distracted. “More of a driver’s seat kind of girl...” She shivered as the paramedics pulled her roughly out of his warm embrace and onto a stretcher. “Jack?” She called out, missing him instantly. 

But Jack didn't respond. He was too busy being fussed over by paramedics, tucked tightly under a blanket. She realized he looked too pale in the headlights of the ambulance and it scared her. 

“Jack, are you aware that you just called me darling?” She reminded him deliriously, hoping to irritate him enough to stay awake. “Jack?” She called out but he was too far away.

“No lacerations aside from the head wound, a probable concussion from the blast.” The paramedic said as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Phryne looked down at herself. Her jacket was gone and her white blouse was stained red.

No lacerations? 

“I’m covered in blood.” She realized quietly to herself as she looked over her arms for a cut.

“Don’t worry, love. It's not yours.” The paramedic assured her.

That did absolutely nothing to ease her fears. 

“Whose...?”

Her throat refused to form the rest of the question.

Jack’s warm arms.

She looked down to confirm her thoughts. His embrace had been warm because he had been bleeding out. He had used the pressure of her body as his gauze. It was a trick he had surely learned on the battlefield. All the while, he had fought hard to keep them both conscious and talking. 

Her stomach recoiled at his stupid, idiotic, heroic actions. If he survived this, she would murder him herself. 

If...

The voices around her faintly echoed through the buzzing of her ears before everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Phryne woke up, Mac was hovering over her bed.

“Blowing yourselves up is a new one.” She murmured as she shined a small light into her eyes. “I can’t say you two don’t keep me on my toes.”

“Where is Jack?” Phryne asked as she tried to sit up, but her neck gave up on the idea instantly.

“Lie down.” Mac commanded. “He’s in surgery. They put him under to remove the shrapnel.”

“Shrapnel?” Phryne wondered.

“From his front gate. He’ll need some recovery time but he should be fine.”

“How long have I been…”

“A few hours.”

“Ow.” Phryne winced as Mac shone a light in her eyes again.

“You broke the Inspector's fall. You’re going to be in some pain but he saved you from a surgery yourself so all in all, I’d say you won.” Mac said as she sat down beside her bed. 

“Do we know who did it?” Phryne asked.

“Constable Collins is working on that now. Any ideas on who might want to kill the two best detectives in Melbourne?” She asked dryly.

“I assume that it was meant for Jack, since it was his house.” She commented angrily and Mac could sense her protectiveness coming through.

“No.” Mac said defiantly, reading her thoughts. “I’m serious. You are not solving this case until you're released from the hospital.”

“I can’t very well solve it from inside the hospital, can I?” She pouted.

“I have faith that you would find a way.” Mac said, knowing her friend too well.

“Mac...” She croaked, closing her eyes.

“He’ll be fine, Phryne. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Mac touched her arm lovingly. “Rest now. Jack would tell you to listen to your doctors.” She added for emphasis.

“I want to see him when he wakes up.” Phryne demanded weakly. 

“I’ll wheel you in there as soon as I can.”

“Promise?”

“Even if you are unconscious and drooling.”

“Good.” Phryne murmured, her eyes closing even before she finished the word.

OOOOO

When Jack awoke, it was from a fitful dream. There had been bombs and sirens and…

Ohhhh. 

His every breath burned like acid. Something was most definitely wrong. 

“Jack? Jack, can you hear me?” Someone, a woman, was talking to him, but her voice was muffled, as if he were underwater. He forced his eyes open briefly to see who it was.

“Phryne?” He whispered, placing her silhouette as his eyes fluttered shut again.

“Yes, good. Yes.” She squeezed his hand in happiness. “Mac, he can hear!” 

“Can’t really.” He whispered his correction before falling back to sleep. 

OOOOO

Phryne stared at Jack’s chest, watching it go up and down. She hadn’t been in this situation in over a decade but here she sat now, counting his every breath. 

_ Can’t really. _

Was he replying to her statement? He had obviously heard it enough to respond if that was the case. Or was he trying to start a new sentence? 

He had opened his eyes, he had spoken words. She tried to focus on the good, but her mind kept devolving to the scene of the crime. 

The doctors had all asked her if he had trouble hearing at the scene. They were obviously concerned about the blast’s effect on his ear drums. 

She had wracked her memories and only recalled him speaking to her. She had no recollection of him responding to any of her statements. When she had called his name, she received nothing in return. Was that because of the commotion? Jack was obviously the type of man to hide his own injuries in order to maintain calm, but if he couldn’t hear…

Phryne covered her mouth to muffle a silent sob, letting a few tears fall for the first time since the incident. She was alone in the dark, with only an unconscious Jack Robison by her side. If she couldn’t cry now, when could she?

OOOOO

The next time Jack awoke it was dark outside, but Phryne’s perfume still somehow managed to filter into his nostrils. His eyes opened easier this time and he looked down to find her holding his hand, asleep in a chair beside his bed. She had a terrifyingly large bandage on her right temple. He couldn’t resist squeezing her hand once, just to see if she would wake. She was up instantly.

“Jack?” She tried hoarsely and he realized she looked panicked. He opened his mouth but she put up her fingers over his lips. “Shh. Don’t speak, you can barely breathe. Just, can you hear me?” 

He nodded minisculely. 

“Properly?” 

He nodded again. 

Phryne looked about to cry in relief and Jack squeezed her hand again. He drew a sloppy U and a question mark in her palm and she chuckled at his attempt to sidestep her commands.

“I’m fine. Just a knock on the head.” She smiled kindly at his concern. “You, on the other hand, took the brunt of the explosion.” He followed her gaze to his blanket-clad body and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember.

“The bomb was set to the latch of your front gate. When you opened it, the bomb detonated. Luckily, your gate was sturdy and only a few pieces were small enough to stick.” She replied. “Unfortunately, they stuck to you.” 

Jack tried to tug at the linens, wanting to see the damage. He felt like one giant contusion (which he was) and his movements were stiffer than he expected them to be.

“Let me help you.” Phryne replied. She moved the blanket down to his hips and let him take in his chest and abdomen covered in bandages. “You’re going to have some manly scarring. The shrapnel was mostly superficial but two pieces pierced your lung, which is why you can’t breathe very well. They removed it all, but I’m afraid you’re going to be here for a while. They want to make sure the wounds don’t get infected.” She spoke quietly, almost reverently as she took in his wounds before covering them back up again. 

Jack wanted her hand back but she was out of his grasp and moving was right out of the question. 

“Mac says that your quick thinking saved your life, so I won’t mention my ruined outfit.” She teased lightly. “But I do want it on the record that when I picked out that thin blouse, it was intended to be for your benefit. If I had known you’d needed a human bandage, I would have picked something a bit thicker.” 

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled to the best of his ability, damn the pain. 

“Bad first date.” He half-mouthed, half-whispered and she laughed in surprise. 

“Shh. What did I tell you? No talking. Doctor’s orders.” She scolded through a smile. “And I thought it was quite lovely up until someone tried to kill you. But every man who owns a blue suit in this city is working to find out who that someone was. And one private detective will pick up what they all inevitably miss.” She teased. “I don’t want you to think I’m not working the case just because I’m here with you. When you can manage it, Hugh’s going to interview you, but I imagine the list of suspects is the same from the last time someone tried to run you down?” 

Jack nodded. 

“Good. That’s what we’re going off of now. Just in case, Jane is off safely at school and Hugh has shipped Dot off to her mother’s. Cec, Bert, and Mr. Butler are all heavily armed and Mr. Butler’s collection of weaponry rivals my own. When you are ready to leave here, you will come stay in my guest room where Mr. Butler and I will take care of you. Mac said she would drop by before and after work to make sure we haven’t killed you. She has no faith in my nursing abilities where you are concerned. She thinks I’ll have you recuperating in the back of the Hispano while we chase down criminals.”

Jack cracked a small smile at the thought.

When he thought he could manage it, he wiggled his fingers, motioning for her palm. She gave it gladly.

“Go. Home.” She read as he spelled out his demands weakly. “Not on your life, which is what is at stake. Besides, I haven't been discharged yet.” She said as she settled in, moving the chair closer to the bed before sitting in it again. “And you can stop with that face. It is impossible to look stern when you’ve been blown to bits.”

He settled for ‘disgruntled but secretly pleased to have her company’.

“Jack?” She wanted his attention. “Don’t ever let this happen again.” Even in his drugged haze, he could see the terror in her eyes.

He nodded and caressed her hand with his fingers gently. She closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Jack saw Phryne’s nursing skills shine. She was charming, flirty, and downright bubbly when he needed cheering. She was quiet and a hand holder in the middle of the night. She was strict and unsympathetic when he started to feel sorry for himself. And through it all, she cared for his physical and emotional wounds with great care. He could only imagine the asset she had made to the Front, thriving under chaos and never letting anyone see the toll it took on her. But Jack knew it wasn’t healthy for her to stay here, watching over him at all hours of the day. She had a life she needed to get back to. 

“Phryne?” Jack asked one night, grabbing her hand for the first time since their spelling game.

“Yes?” 

“Will you do me a favor?” He requested. She tilted her head suspiciously at the rare request. 

“Anything.” She replied. 

“I’m very grateful for your attention, and don’t think I won’t be demanding more of it as soon as I get out of here,” they both grinned at the potential in his statement, “but you, Miss Fisher, are desperately in need of a break. Go home, take a bath, curl up in your own bed. I don’t care what you do, just don’t do it here.” He demanded. She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke over her. “And I know that you’ve been working with Collins when you leave here in the evenings so I’ve given him the night off as well. Mrs. Collins is taking him to the pictures.” 

She pouted for a moment, obviously disliking this plan, but she saw he meant it. 

“You’ve thought of everything.” She commented, but there was something else behind her eyes that had Jack concerned. 

“What is it?” He asked, squeezing her hand. 

“Nothing, I just... I don’t like going home.” She said simply. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because when I’m alone, there’s time to think. And while some of my thoughts are true and others are imagined, they are always horrible.” She confessed. “And when I sleep…” She shook her head. 

Jack brushed her knuckles with his thumb. He had wondered what the hospital was doing to her, but this was worse than he expected. Shellshock was no laughing matter and being frightened for your life didn’t help.

“You need a break.” He repeated. “Go out tonight. Dress up. Drink a little. Dance. You always feel better after a dance.” He knew it was true. 

“I’m afraid my dancing partner’s laid up at the moment.” 

“Miss Fisher, I won’t be dancing the Charleston any time soon and it has nothing to do with my injuries.” He informed her with a wry smile. “Besides, finding willing company for an evening out has never been an issue for you before.” 

“Jack…” She rolled her eyes.

“Please? For me?” He added.

“Fine,” she relented with a sigh, reluctantly swayed, “but only because you’re adamant.”

“You are not allowed in this room again until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Eleven.” She said, unwilling to go any later.

“12:01, Miss Fisher. And I have nurses to enforce the ban.” 

“I’d like to see them try.” She murmured as she leaned down to kiss him goodnight on the cheek. 

OOOOO

Phryne was actually enjoying herself. She wasn’t entirely up for dancing but at least she was now nursing a cocktail instead of Jack. There was a wonderful jazz band playing and she had made her home at the bar, although she had been forced to chase away several annoyingly persistent suitors.

“Aren’t you Miss Fisher?” A man said beside her and she sighed and turned to look at him. 

“Who’s asking?” She replied. 

“Rumor around town is that you’re looking for information about that explosion at that copper’s house. And that you’re willing to pay for it.” 

“Valuable information.” She corrected. 

“Like who done it?” He said, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I’m listening.” She said, allowing him to continue. 

“There’s this man, goes by Fred Ainsley, but I don’t think that’s his real name. Used to be a munitions man in the war. Makes the sort of thing you’re after.” 

“And how did you come by that?” She asked. 

“Can’t say.”

“Where can I find him?”

Her source stopped talking. She took the hint and slipped him some cash.

“New shipment of powder coming in tonight at the docks. ‘Spect he’ll be there for it.” 

“Where?” She asked curiously. 

“For another 20, I’ll take you there myself.” He offered. 

Phryne glanced around before finishing her drink. 

“And why would you want to help me?” She asked. 

“Let's just say I owe him a favor and I don’t like being in debt to a suit. ‘Sides, Robinson’s the only clean cop in this city. Can't buy him, so I have to stay on his good side.”

It was what she wanted to hear and he probably knew it, but what else could she do? It was a lead. 

“When do we leave?” She asked.

OOOOO

Jack was pleasantly surprised when Phryne didn’t show up that morning. It wasn’t like her to actually listen to him without the aid of a spider in a jar. But when she didn’t come in at noon, he was a bit more suspicious. He hoped she was just taking his words to heart, but he had a feeling he was missing out on something important. He just hoped it wasn’t serious. 

Mac came in around 4 pm looking exhausted. 

“You look terrible.” He commented freely. 

“Jack…” His heart began to pound in his sore chest. “The police are here to talk to you about the case. Can I let them in?” 

“Yes.” He said hesitantly as he sat up a little straighter. In walked Wilson and Monroe, both of Russell Street. 

They weren’t messing around then. 

“Inspector.” 

“Gentlemen.” He nodded. “How can I help you?” 

“We’ve found a man who's claiming responsibility for your attack. Does the name Fred Ainsley ring any bells?” Wilson asked. 

“No. None.” Jack said honestly. 

“What about Leonard James?” 

“He’s a low level informant. A good ear to the ground, but not connected to anyone in particular as far as I’ve seen.” 

“Well, he was connected alright. James was actually Ainsley’s right hand man. He was posing as a thug to keep his profile low, leaking only the information they wanted leaked and when. James led Miss Fisher to the docks last night, promising her information about the bombing.”

“Is she alright?” Jack asked, suddenly concerned. 

“That’s where things get messy. Ainsley’s dead, two shots, close range to the chest, from a gold revolver owned by Miss Fisher. She’s claiming self-defense. The coroner has had to recuse herself for personal connections, but it seems pretty cut and dry. We know you’ve worked with Miss Fisher pretty closely in the past.”

“You want to know how closely.” Jack said, reading the room. 

“She was with you pretty late the night the bomb went off. Going back to your home.” Monroe suggested. “Seems more than work related.” 

“It was. We were going to have dinner.” He said honestly. “But I’ve known Phryne Fisher for over two years and I can promise you, if she killed a man, she’d admit to it. She doesn’t lie for anyone, including herself. She takes her job as seriously as any police officer on the force.” 

“You sure about that?”

“More than anything. If she says it was self-defense, I’d bet my life on it. I’d bet your lives on it.” Jack said seriously. 

The men glanced at each other.

“What else?” Jack sighed. 

“That’s all for now. We’ll let you rest.” Monroe nodded. “Get well, Robinson.” 

Jack knew better, but he wasn't exactly in a position to press his superiors for more information. 

OOOOO 

Phryne sighed as she stared at the wall of the Russell Street interview room. It was nicer than City South’s but felt more sterile, less welcoming. Maybe that's because Jack wasn't in it.

The door opened with a bang and she nearly flinched.

“Miss Fisher.”

“Yes?”

“You’re free to go.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Witnesses confirmed your story. Self-defense.”

“What witnesses? There was only one other person there and he was working for the deceased.”

“Confidential, Miss.” He said in such a way that she knew James must have made good on his debt to Jack.

“No court case, no trial, just swept under the rug?” She clarified.

“Russell Street hates paperwork, especially when cases against cop-killers wrap up so neatly.” The Inspector shrugged. “You heard him confess to the bombing with your own ears. You did us a favor.”

Phryne stared at the man, wondering what Jack would make of all this, the top shelf of the law and the criminal underbelly working together to help him.

“Good afternoon, Miss Fisher.” He said, waving her out the door.

“Inspector.” She nodded as she made her way past him before he changed his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the 3 chapters today. More to come as I edit.


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne found Jack in his hospital bed, engrossed in a book.

“I made it past not one, but two noons. What do I win?” She asked as she entered his room with an overly-dramatic flourish.

“I was under the impression you were unavoidably detained.” He said dryly as he set his book down. He was trying to play along, but she could see the worry lines in his face. Of course, he already knew all about her adventures. She had suspected the police, or Mac, or Hugh would have filled him in on all the sordid details.

“Getting myself locked up was the only way to keep me away. I’m not entirely sure you didn’t put a phone call in to your friends.”

“Phryne…” Jack sighed, no longer wanting to keep up the pretense.

“I’m fine, Jack. See?” She posed.

“You killed someone.” He reminded her bluntly.

“Well, he tried to kill me first.” She pointed out. “And I think Russell Street is considering giving me a medal for it.” She only half-teased.

“Tell me what happened.” He asked, doggedly not giving up.

She sighed, knowing when she was beat.

“Can it wait a day? I’ve been talking about nothing else for two days and I want to forget about it for a few minutes and spend time with you.” She requested, rubbing her temple.

He paused a moment, considering her before making up his mind.

“Come here.” He motioned towards her.

“What?”

“Come here.” He moved over and gave her a little space on the mattress.

“Jack…” She glanced to the door. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” He smirked. “The nurses were just here. We’ve got some time alone and you’re exhausted. Lay down, just for a minute.”

“It’s going to be more than a minute.” She warned as she stepped out of her heels and joined him in his bed.

She lay on her side, with him still on his back, and snuggled around his left arm, placing her right hand in his left, intertwining their fingers and wrapping her other hand in the crook of his elbow, managing to avoid touching his wounded torso.

“Better than a jail cell?” He suggested.

“Mm.” She agreed, closing her eyes.

“Phryne?” He requested her attention. “Please don’t let this happen ever again.” He whispered the stolen words into her hair.

She kissed his shoulder and nodded.

“I promise.” She agreed as she drifted off to sleep.

OOOOO

Jack tried to let her rest in peace, but he couldn’t stop his greedy eyes from wandering over her still body. After the drama of their last two weeks, he was grateful for her presence beside him, especially given the alternatives, but there was a small piece of him that wondered if they could ever just get the chance to have a normal relationship. The milestones between them had always been less than smooth but it was getting ridiculous. His wrecked attempts to whisk her off to bed had been interrupted by nearly the whole of Melbourne, not the least of which included his ex-wife, her aunt, a Christmas caroling serial killer, and now a bombing suspect.

Just as Jack was considering increasing his life insurance payments, Collins walked in. He halted abruptly at the shock of seeing a sleeping Phryne Fisher in Jack’s bed.

Jack made a gesture for him to keep coming in but quietly.

Collins never took his eyes off the woman before stepping forward more silently.

“Final report.” He held it up with a whisper. “I thought you might like a copy.”

“Thank you.” Jack took it carefully. “Do you need it back?” (Was it stolen?)

“Eventually.” Hugh said. (Yes, but no one will mind.)

“Thank you, Collins. For everything.” Jack added.

Collins just nodded his acceptance of the praise.

"See you soon." He smiled before heading out just as quietly as he entered.

OOOOO

When Phryne awoke, she felt terribly stiff. Like she had been sleeping at an awkward angle all night long.

“Good morning.” Jack’s close voice stirred her to open her eyes. “Enjoy your nap?” She looked around and noticed it was now dark outside and that she was still in his bed.

“What time is it?” She asked as she attempted to sit up.

“Ten.”

“Jack!” She scolded him pathetically. “You should have woken me up. What did the nurses say?”

“Nothing. I think they were just glad you had moved from the chair.” He smirked.

“I can’t remember the last time I slept like that.” She confessed.

“Because you needed some proper sleep.”

“A coma, more like.” She craned her neck in an attempt to get the kinks out. She was definitely going to need to schedule a massage in the upcoming days.

“Collins brought me the final write up on our case.” He gestured to it on his side table. “It’s all closed.”

“It isn’t.” She murmured. “No one ever explained why. What was his motive? Why you?”

“The usual in a crackdown. Getting too close, solving too many cases in his vicinity. He felt cornered so he tried to proactively solve the problem.”

“By murdering you.”

Jack simply shrugged and although she knew it wasn’t the first time his life had been threatened, his casual reaction to her statement did little to set her at ease.

“Leonard James said that he was helping me because he owed you a favor. What did he mean by that?”

“I don’t know. He shared some valuable information on a case once in exchange for me saving his sister’s life. Got her safely on a ship back to England. I thought it was a fair exchange.”

“He brought me to Ainsley on my own terms, probably saved my life.” She added. “If you weren’t even then, you should be now.”

“I’d say so.” Jack agreed. “God only knows what I’d do if something happened to you.” He stared into her eyes but she didn’t dare ruminate on the injustice of that thought. Instead, she chose to get lost in his kaleidoscope-colored eyes, which were currently a lovely shade of dark hazel.

“When are you getting out of here?” She asked him longingly as her hand stroked his arm.

“I don’t know.” His eyes told her he was just as impatient. “Soon, I hope. I did three laps of the hallway today with a cane.”

“Three?” She smiled proudly. “You’re going to make the other patients jealous.”

“They’re already jealous, but not about the cane.” He whispered and Phryne felt her stomach flip as he leaned in and stole a slow kiss from her.

“Jack...” She pulled away before he could kiss her again.

“I’m fine. I won’t break.” He promised, reaching for her. “Three laps, remember?” He smirked against her lips as he kissed her once more.

“I can feel you losing your breath.” She scolded as she nibbled on his ear before pulling away.

“That has nothing to with the injury.” He charmed and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Soon. I promise.”

He sighed and gave up trying to woo her.

“I should be going. You still need your rest.” She reminded him. “Dream of me?” She requested.

“Always.” He nodded as he watched her gather her things from the chair.

"Good." She grinned, leaning over him for their goodbye kiss. "Love you. Sleep well." She murmured before making her way towards the door.

"Phryne?"

"Hmm?" She paused. 

"I love you too." He told her, his face serious but a happy light sparkling in his eyes. 

It was only then that she realized what she had said, so casually so as not to even notice it herself. She nodded, her heart threatening to burst through her chest at his words. 

"Goodnight, Jack." She smiled, excusing herself politely.

"Night, Phryne." He beamed at her slightly red cheeks.

OOOOO

When Phryne blew in the front door, she nearly ran straight into Mr. Butler.

“Oh, pardon me.” She smiled cheerfully.

“Miss, I’ve been instructed to ask you to go upstairs and dress for dinner.”

“Instructed by whom, precisely?” She asked, skeptical of the command.

“It’s a surprise.” He said nonchalantly with a nod towards the closed dining room door.

Intrigued and never one to turned down a surprise, she made her way up the stairs and emerged a few minutes later dressed and make-up fixed.

Mr. Butler was waiting by the stairs again and she smiled as he opened the door to the dining room.

It was dark but the room was quite lit by what Phryne assumed to be every candle in her home and a few she didn’t recognize. At the head of the table, in his regular chair, was none other than Jack Robinson.

“Jack!” Phryne outwardly gasped. She crossed the room to find him standing up, albeit using the table in front of him to steady himself.

“Miss Fisher.” He smiled. “I believe I owed you a dinner.”

“Sit! Sit!” She worried as she took him in. He didn’t look pale or sickly. He was dressed in a suit, which she briefly wondered how he managed to fit into with his bandages until she realized he’d lost that much weight in the hospital.

“Did you make an escape? Do I need an alibi?” She asked once she recovered from the shock.

“I was released on good behavior.” He assured her as he settled into his seat. “And on the pre-established condition that I remain under your care until further notice.”

“Absolutely. Oh, I’m so glad you’re here.” She grinned as she placed her napkin on her lap. “What a wonderful surprise. And the good china! Mr. Butler must be very excited to have you here as well.” She commented with a grin.

“I hope I didn’t take any liberties, I told him to light every candle in the house.” Jack teased. Phryne smiled but her eyes filled with tears at the sweet reference to their first dinner. Whether it was the sight of him outside the hospital for the first time or the fact that he could have just as easily been lost to her forever, she felt herself beginning to cry. She covered her hand over his and she squeezed it, needing him to know how touched she felt.

“You are quite an extraordinary man, Jack Robinson.” She confessed. He watched her carefully before bringing her knuckles up to brush against his lips. It moved her more than any normal kiss could, sending Phryne’s insides reeling.

“Oh, sorry.” She said wiping her eyes. “No more tears. This is a celebration.” She scolded herself, determined to be joyous. “Tell me about your day. How did this release come to be?”

As Jack talked about planning her surprise, and Phryne filled him in on her bored stories from Aunt Prudence’s affair, they couldn’t have had better chemistry. It wasn’t until Mr. Butler was clearing the dessert that Phryne realized that Jack was looking a bit pale and she remembered that he was meant to be recovering. To be fair, their dinner was probably the most socializing he had done in weeks, and it absolutely was the longest he had sat up in a chair in weeks.

“That was the best dinner I’ve had in quite some time, Jack.” She said sincerely. “But I am exhausted. Would you like to accompany me upstairs?” She asked him innocently.

“Normally, I would be insulted by your patronizing.” He said as he set his napkin aside. “But having not quite mastered your staircase on my own, I think I’ll set my pride aside and take you up on your offer.”

“Then right this way.” She smiled as she stood up and offered him her arm. He was stronger than she thought and he could have easily stood on his own, but he took her arm anyway.

“Mm. You’re certainly the prettiest cane I’ve used thus far.” Jack teased as they made their way up the stairs slowly.

“I also make an excellent pillow.” She hinted smugly and he grinned at her cheek.

“Shh. I’m trying to focus.”

“Right. Sorry.” She pressed her lips together and let him work his way up the stairs.

When they reached the top, they paused to let him catch his breath.

“You’re amazing.” Phryne murmured, leaning her forehead on his shoulder lightly. “A week ago, you would have passed out on the first stair.”

“I had distinct motivation.” He smiled as he kept moving towards her bedroom, pushing himself forward.

“Unfortunately, I cannot give you your prize for a few more weeks. I already checked with Mac.” She grinned as they made their way inside.

“You can’t.” He acknowledged. “But I have had many hours of quiet time to consider each and every loophole to the rules.” Phryne stared at him in amazement as his fingers strayed through the slit in her dress to her inner thigh, his fingernails grazing over the soft skin he found there. “And there are several I think you will find quite enjoyable all the same.” He hinted.

“Jack Robinson, you are going to get me in no end of trouble.” She warned.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” He whispered roughly in her ear.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Vacation, a terrible cold, and the destruction of American democracy by a tiny Cheeto left me without a PFF chapter, so I saved this for double duty.

“You’re back early.” Phryne smiled as she put in her earring. “How did it go?”

“Good. They cleared me for desk duty. I’ll be limited to supervising for awhile, but it’s a start.” He sounded hopeful, even to himself.

“Jack! That’s wonderful!” She paused to take him in but it was Jack who did the looking. This woman, who could seemingly handle anything life threw her way, was staring at him like he was the strongest man in the world, as if she hadn't single-handedly saved his life and nursed him back to health herself.

“That’s not all I was cleared for.” He added seductively as she met his gaze.

“Is that so?” Her eyes lit up as he gingerly ran his hands over her hips and down her bottom to pull her closer to him.

“Mmhm.” He smirked before kissing her slowly. 

“I don’t know how you do that but I hope it never stops.” She sighed. 

“Do what?” He asked curiously.

“This.” She replied as she kissed him slowly once more.

This time Jack couldn’t resist letting his fingers slowly tug at the blouse at the back of her trousers, teasing her as much as him. He wanted to remember every second of this moment for the rest of his life. 

She let out a tiny growl of approval as his hand slid over the small of her back, stroking her flesh there lovingly.

“I want to undress you. Slowly. Properly.” Phryne requested. “Will you let me do that?” She asked him.

He nodded, not quite finding the words to vocalize his response. 

She set to work, unbuttoning his waistcoat and slipping it off, followed by his braces and his shirt. He watched her focused reactions carefully as she undressed him layer by layer, folding everything into a nice pile on the chair behind her. 

Whenever she exposed a new expanse of flesh, she kissed it, caressed it, examined it. When she finally revealed his fresh purple scars, she traced them with her fingers, followed by her lips, lowering herself to her knees as she followed them down to his waist. Jack had to close his eyes at her tenderness.

“Phryne…” He begged for mercy as she undid his belt and removed the rest of his clothing in one long, slow motion, lowering it to the floor without ever leaving her knees. She helped him step out of them and he pulled her to her feet again. 

If you had asked Jack only minutes earlier if someone could make love to you by simply removing your clothes, he would have laughed out loud. Now he was all too eager to return the favor.

He ran a finger along her neckline, causing her to visibly shudder, before letting his fingers unbutton her black sheer blouse. It was one of his favorites and he took his time before sliding it off her shoulders and to the floor. 

Her nipples were straining through the black camisole she wore and Jack couldn’t resist thumbing around and over them, letting the silk slip over her sensitive skin without friction. 

He ran his hands tenderly under the silk and she lifted her arms up, all too eager to assist him. He took her in for only a moment and then lowered her to the bed beside them.

When he returned to her breasts, he considered them in his hands before warming them with his mouth.

Her hands wove through his hair, pulling him closer to her as her nails scraped gently over his scalp, encouraging him. 

He unbuttoned her black trousers (something he had never done for a lover before her) and she raised her hips to push her clothes off her own body. He cast them aside, already forgotten.

Jack let his teeth graze over her hip bone and he faintly heard her making quiet whimpers of pleasure as she wriggled beneath him. She had bathed while he was gone and he recognized the scent on her thigh immediately. It was flowery and when mixed with the heavenly scent of the desire coating her thighs, Jack thought he could happily stay nuzzled against her forever but she tugged on his hair, pulling him up towards her.

“Jack...” He had pleasured her enough in the last few weeks to know what she sounded like when she was close to climax. “No, I want you with me this time.”

“Protection.” He whispered, his voice rough with need. He’d brought his own but it was still in his jacket pocket, lying on the chair next to the bed. 

“Drawer.” She nodded and he reached over to find her stash of French letters and a black clamshell case. He held it out to her and she inserted the device with practiced ease.

“Protected.” She murmured against his lips. 

“You’re ready then?” He teased as she moved over him, unable to wait another second. He found her eagerness endearing. 

“I’ve been ready for two years.” She bit her lip, trying in vain to be patient.

“I’m all yours.” He told her matter of factly. “I always have been.” He added more tenderly.

Phryne sighed as she lowered herself onto him and Jack had to bite his lip at the deliciously warm, wet way she covered him. It had been so long…

“Oh Jack.” The praise forced him to open his eyes and see the look of pure love on her own features. Her eyes were closed as she relished in the sensation of finally having him inside her.

“Open your eyes.” He requested before he’d realized it. 

She did, peering down at him before kissing him greedily. 

“Please move.” He begged for the sensation back. She chuckled as she began to roll her hips slowly. Jack clutched onto her pelvis as he thrust up to meet her in time to her own rhythm. She felt perfectly made for him and they fell into each other far too easily for this being their first real time together.

Jack’s heart was pounding in his chest as he struggled to breathe but it had nothing to do with his injuries. This was something new. He felt greedy for more while being overwhelmed by more than he could bear. He felt her on every plane: physically, emotionally, spiritually. They were breaking the laws of the universe with every touch.

When she finally came above him, she was gasping his name. He followed with a unintelligible shout, panting as she collapsed into his waiting embrace.

He held her close as he tried to find his sense of equilibrium again, but he wondered if it was gone forever.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly. “I can move if you're…”

“Don’t you dare.” He whispered and she looked up at him for the first time in this new world. While the sight of her quiet adoration was becoming more commonplace, Jack didn't think he would ever expect to see it in her eyes.

“Be careful, Jack Robinson. If you keep staring at me like that, who knows what might happen.” She teased softly. 

“Like what?” He countered, wondering if he mirrored her own features as he pressed her underneath him.

“Like you’re in love with me.”

“I am.” His eyes never left hers and he saw the moment her eyes lit up. It made his heart skip a beat.

“And that you really mean it.” She added, testing him.

“Oh I do.” He confirmed as he placed a quiet kiss on either side of her neck.

“Good because so do I.” She sighed before Jack covered her mouth with his, silencing her once more.


End file.
